Beauty and the Ronno
FreddieandDaffersfan's Movie-Spoof of "Beauty and the Beast" Cast * Belle - Daffers (Freddie as F.R.O.7) * The Beast - Ronno (Bambi II) * Prince Adam - Freddie (Freddie as F.R.O.7) * Gaston - Quint (Timon and Pumbaa) * Lumiere - John Darling (Peter Pan) * Human Lumiere - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * Cogsworth - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) * Human Cogsworth - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) * Mrs. Potts - Mary Darling (Peter Pan) * Chip - Skippy Bunny (Robin Hood) * Human Chip - Young Tarzan (Tarzan) * Feather Duster - Jane Darling (Return to Neverland) * Human Feather Duster - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * The Wardrobe - Sarabi (The Lion King) * Footstool - Young Simba (The Lion King) * Dog Footstool - Buster (Toy Story 2) * The Stove - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) * Lefou - El Supremo (Freddie as F.R.O.7) * Maruice - Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH) * Phillippe - Aladar (Dinosaur) * The Baker - Mike (Monsters, Inc) * The Bookseller - Woody (Toy Story) * The Bimbettes - Princess Atta, Gypsy and Rosie (A Bug's Life) * Monsieur D'Arque - Clayton (Tarzan) * The Wolves - Hyenas (The Lion King) and Outsiders (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) ScenesEdit * Beauty and the Ronno part 1 - Prologue/"Daffers" ** Beauty and the Ronno part 2 - Daffers meets Quint and El Supremo ** Beauty and the Ronno part 3 - Mr. Ages's Invention ** Beauty and the Ronno part 4 - Mr. Ages Goes to the Fair and Gets Lost/The Hyenas and Outsiders ** Beauty and the Ronno part 5 - Mr. Ages Arrives at the Castle ** Beauty and the Ronno part 6 - Quint's Proposal/"Daffers (Reprise)" ** Beauty and the Ronno part 7 - Daffers Arrives at the Castle ** Beauty and the Ronno part 8 - Daffers's New Home ** Beauty and the Ronno part 9 - Quint ("Gaston") ** Beauty and the Ronno part 10 - Daffers meets Mary Darling, Skippy Bunny and Sarabi ** Beauty and the Ronno part 11 - Daffers Being so Difficult ** Beauty and the Ronno part 12 - Daffers Leave her Room and meet John Darling and Michael Darling ** Beauty and the Ronno part 13 - "Be Our Guest" ** Beauty and the Ronno part 14 - Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/Hyenas and Outsiders Attack Again ** Beauty and the Ronno part 15 - Daffers and Ronno's Wounds/Quint and El Supremo meets Clayton ** Beauty and the Ronno part 16 - Something Special for Daffers/"Something There" ** Beauty and the Ronno part 17 - "Human Again" ** Beauty and the Ronno part 18 - "Beauty and the Ronno" ** Beauty and the Ronno part 19 - Ronno Let Daffers Go/Quint's Plan ** Beauty and the Ronno part 20 - "The Mob Song"/vs Animals ** Beauty and the Ronno part 21 - Battle on the Tower/Transformation/Finale ** Beauty and the Ronno part 22 - End Credits Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Movies Spoofs Category:FreddieandDaffersfan